


Switch

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Bodyswap, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Virgin Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angel has some fun with Alastor's body when they body swap
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 183





	Switch

Angel stared down at 'his' body in stunned delight. Haha, holy shit! Holy shit, this was fucking great!

Meanwhile, Alastor was having somewhat of a mental breakdown. Angel watched as the other, in his body, began to panic, clearly unknowing of how to utilize his lower pair of arms as he stumbled with his newfound height. Meanwhile, Angel was more preoccupied with the opportunity he had just been given.

Bodyswapping, how fun!

Without consideration for the other, Angel rushed to his own room, quickly locking the door behind himself before dropping 'his' trousers and then, of course, 'his' boxers. Red and striped, just like the rest of 'him.' How tastefully predicable.

He gazed in awe down at the dick he could never get access to. Fuck, that was a pretty dick. And as far as he was aware too, it was completely virginal. He swore Alastor had even accidentally admitted to having never masturbated before.

Ha! Well, not anymore!

Dirty thoughts filling his mind, 'his' hand dipped down to wrap around that cute length, not hard yet but getting there. Angel purred as he worked the cock to its full hardness and height. It wasn't overly impressive in size, but it sure wasn't bad either. It was a nice size. Angel wished he could touch it in his own body, but he somehow doubted he could ever get the chance. At least he had this.

He wondered where Alastor was, and hoped he hadn't already destroyed Angel's body in his panic.

He began to jerk the cock with more vigor, foreign moans coming from his throat. Fuck. This was how Alastor sounded when he moaned? That was hot as hell. God, this entire situation was hot as hell. He just hoped Alastor wouldn't be too pissed when they swapped back.

His eyes glanced around his room as he teased the head of the cock, drawing forth more whimpers from himself that sounded foreign to 'his' ears, before 'his' eyes landed on the giant glass dildo he kept. Ha! Well. He was already this far, why not use Alastor's body to a little more effect?

Moving to lie down on his fluffy bed, he lifted the cute little butt up, amused as he viewed it in the full length mirror at the end of his bed. The tail just made the little hole even cuter. With a smirk, he pushed 'his' first finger into the tight little opening.

He gasped, unused to the feeling of being stretched so. His own body was so used to it that this little stimulation was practically nothing to him anymore, so for the body he was in to react so strongly to such little touch was foreign. Still, he continued, pressing in another finger. And then another. Breaking in Alastor's body like this was unbelievably hot, and seeing Alastor's face in the mirror, panting as he twisted the fingers in that cute little butt, was making 'his' cock leak even more precum.

'His' hand reached for the huge dildo, eyes staring at it in awe and arousal. Now, this dildo was one of the few that still something for him in his own body. So used to sex he was, most dildos felt unsatisfactory. But this one managed to still cause him pain and pleasure, and so he used it a lot.

He pressed the head of it against Alastor's hole.

Fuck. Maybe he should have got lube? Nahhh. The pain made it better. 'Sides, assuming they body switched back soon, Alastor would deal with the aftermath of the pain not him. So who cared?

He pushed it further in, moaning in exhileration as it slowly slid into that tiny ass. He was surprised it fit at all, with how small Alastor was. He began to jerk off the redhead's leaking cock again, panting from the pain and pleasure of inserting the too-big dildo. He should introduce Alastor to some smaller dildos and anal beads and the like later, to get his body used to this sort of treatment. The murderer really needed it.

Finally, it hilted.

Fuck. Fuck! He felt so full!

Suddenly came a racuous knocking at his door. His own voice rang through.

"Angel Dust, you had better not be doing anything perverse to my body!" Alastor snapped, banging on the door. "Unlock this this instant!"

Tuning the other out, Angel moaned at the feeling of the body being so full as he drew his hand over the cock over and over again, ignoring the shouted threats and alarm outside of his door as he masturbated. Eventually, of course, he came, and he grinned as he let it spray all over himself.

"Sorry, Al!" he called out, not sorry at all. "Got some good use outof ya!"


End file.
